


Waffling

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Short, Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Melanie have a rare one-on-one; a post-season four drabble; for "shape5".





	Waffling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_You say we've got nothing in common, no common ground to start from, and we're falling apart._ \-- "Breakfast At Tiffany's", Deep Blue Something

* * *

Brian sees Melanie in the diner one morning, without both her trademark pregnancy bump and her better half. But Brian's feeling charitable, so he compliments her on the bundle of blankets currently suckling on its own fist in the carrier sitting next to her.

"How's Lindsey?" she asks after cordialities are exchanged and a waitress (not Debbie, who took a couple of extra days off to help her favourite detective make the now-Novotny-Horvath residence more accomodating for the both of them) sets a cup of coffee (black) in front of Brian. He takes a long sip before answering, not having wanted to get into this today, or even at all, but knowing it was bound to happen sooner or later - might as well be sooner, he decides.

"She's all right," he shrugs, and then, without further preamble, "she misses you."

"She -- I -- it's over," Melanie sighs. "She made her choice and she left. There's nothing between us anymore."

"Except two kids and the last ten years of your lives," Brian says pointedly.

"She fucked a guy," Melanie hisses. "Not only that, but she did it right under my nose, and I was too blind to see it." The baby snuffles a bit, perhaps instinctively feeling the tension between the two adults, and Melanie shushes her softly, running the pad of her finger lovingly along her daughter's cheek.

"So what is it you're mad about, exactly?" Brian asks with a small smirk. "The fact that she diddled Sam the Famous Artiste because he had parts that you don't, or that she fucked around on you? Because correct me if I'm wrong," he segues smoothly, "but I seem to recall a situation where the tables were turned a couple of years ago."

"That was different," Melanie argues. "It - we weren't - there wasn't - I didn't fuck a guy," she snaps. "It goes against everything I stand for, and Lindsey betrayed that. She betrayed me, Brian."

"Maybe it's not what she stands for," he replies simply.

"Then maybe that's why we're not together anymore," she snaps, standing briskly and picking up the carrier and her purse.

"Or maybe you don't want to admit that after all this time you've spent turning this over in your head and hating it, that it's really not such a big deal," Brian calls. Melanie's already halfway across the diner by then and out the door just a couple of seconds after that, but Brian knows she hears him, anyways.


End file.
